Teach Me How to Love
by toniskyy0220
Summary: Sheldon asks Penny for dating lessons. Disclaimer: I own nothing. TBBT is the property of it's creators, network and writers.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing! TBBT is the property of its creators, network, and writers. I can only dream...**

Knock, knock, knock.

"Penny."

Knock, knock, knock.

"Penny."

Knock, knock, knock.

"Penny."

Sheldon Cooper waits impatiently as Penny opens the door to her apartment. Her messy blonde hair the epitome of sex-hair, the gorgeous 26 year old leaned against the door frame.

"What's up, chicken butt?" She asked, smiling to herself.

"Penny, I have to ask a favor of you."

"What is it, Sheldon?"

"May I come in?"

"Sure." She opens the door and follows him to the couch, where he sits without hesitation.

"Uh, Sheldon… have you found you spot that easily?"

"No. But right now, comfort eludes me to the severity that where I sit no longer matters." He looks down into his hands, a rare sign of vulnerability from the gifted scientist.

"Sheldon, what's the matter, sweetie?" She sits down next to him and grabs one of his hands. To her surprise, he does not pull away.

"It's Amy." He hesitates.

"What about Amy, Sheldon?" She asks.

"Well, I don't know what to do about our relationship. The parameters of our contract have been breached. She touched me where no one has ever touched me and I have never felt so alive and exhilarated in my life."

"Sheldon, did you guys have… uh, coitus?" she braces herself for his answer.

"No! Of course not... But I think I want to."

Silence looms as she takes in the massiveness of his proclamation.

"Shelly, if that's what you want to do… do it. She loves you."

"I love her too."

"Wow! I never thought I'd hear you say that. "

"Penny, while I may be stingy with my affection and compliments, my feelings for Amy are evident in the evolution of my relationship. Five years ago, I wouldn't be here unsolicited or even have a girlfriend for that matter. Amy is the single culmination of the evolution of my emotional maturity. I love her as much I love science. But these feelings… these yearnings… they are taking over my every thought. I'm obsessed with being with Amy."

"You asked about a favor?"

"Teach me how to love."

* * *

So, where do we start?" Penny asks, sitting down on Sheldon's couch.

"Well, first of all with a request that you remove yourself from my spot." Sheldon responds stiffly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She scoots over to the next cushion and crosses her legs.

"Okay. To begin, I have decided to approach this as a social experiment with which I will study and utilize the results to further my intimacy with Amy."

"…Okay. What do I have to do?"

"Kiss me."

"What? No, that is not what I signed up for." She stands.

"Well, it's obviously not my idea of a party either. But it's a crucial element of building a physical relationship."

"Won't that be cheating on Amy?"

"To lesser beings, yes. However, since Amy and I have a union of the mind with limited physical contact, it would not be cheating. Cheating can only occur when a spouse is doing what he does or should be doing with his spouse with someone else. Amy has no expectation of kissing; therefore kissing you is not cheating."

"That's some wackadoodle logic, Sheldon."

"But true nonetheless."

She sighs and looks into his blue puppy dog eyes. She stands and steps up onto her tip-toes. Gently, she kisses Sheldon's left cheek, then his right. When he closes his eyes in response, she kisses his eyelids and then his neck. Sheldon sighs and lets out a loud gulp.

"Fascinating." He says, and then smiles widely. "Again."


	2. Chapter 2

Penny was worried. All week long, Sheldon had been making excuses to practice. Their excursions started off simply enough: A peck on the cheek here; hand holding there. The intensity with which Sheldon took to their lessons amazed and impressed Penny. She took out her cell phone and texted Sheldon.

"We on 4 2nite?"

She waited one moment.

"That is affirmative. "

Penny smiled. She was strangely excited about her evening with Sheldon.

Sheldon looked at his phone in astonishment. It seemed Penny couldn't get enough of his Texan charm. All week, she had been vocal in her excitement of their physical pursuits. He figured since he was so proficient and skilled at everything he attempted, his physical charisma must also be excellent and above average.

He walked into his apartment and immediately sat down at his desk chair. He had work to do, but couldn't get Amy and Penny out of his mind. It was a conundrum; he loved Amy with every fiber of his being. He wanted to make her happy and that's what originated his proposition with Penny. Meanwhile, his respect and attraction for Penny was growing by leaps and bounds. This simply baffled him. After their initial meeting, when Leonard called dibs on Penny, he immediately placed his burgeoning attraction to her on pause. When he discovered her remedial intelligence, it didn't take much to completely dissolve any arousal her otherwise perfect appearance caused. He was a man of intellect after all. But somehow the evolution of his relationship with Amy, i.e. the hand holding,rubbing vicks vapo rub on Amy's exposed chest and spanking her- had awakened a part of him that he had put on pause the day he met Penny.

He turned on his laptop and logged into his Skype account. He had nonverbally suspended his communication with Amy until he could put 100% into the physical aspect of their relationship. However, he knew he couldn't avoid her forever.

"Hi, Amy." He said hesitantly , seeing her tear stained face on his screen.

"Sheldon, what is the meaning of this? Have you been ignoring me?" She wiped away a tear.

"Yes. Actually, I have."

"Why? What did I do? Is it because of the spanking?"

He hesitated, not sure how much to explain.

"Amy, it is somewhat because of the spanking. I have to be honest with you. I'm concerned about the course of our relationship."

"What do you mean, Sheldon?"

"This is hard for me, Amy. And honestly, not many things are hard for me. But, somehow, evolving physically in our relationship is harder than I thought it would be."

"And when you spanked me?"

"Well, it excited me. I had never touched you like that before and when you were on my lap…" he trailed off.

"Yes, Sheldon?" she asked, her voice hopeful.

"Amy, I'm a man of science and intellect. I am familiar with the birds and the bees. I am familiar with sexual and gender studies. But I know nothing about emotional reaction to physical stimuli."

"So you were both aroused and what?"

"Amy, I really can't talk to you about this on the computer."

"I'm on my way." She said, without hesitation.

"No, Amy!" he protested.

"Why not?"

"I am not accustomed to failure. I have to practice. "

"How are you going to practice? And why not with me? We can explore things together."

"Amy, let me do this my way. "

"Okay, Sheldon. I respect that. I am glad you want me at all."

"Of course I want you, Amy." He smiled at her and logged off.

Sheldon sighed and rubbed his hands through his neatly coiffed hair

"But I want Penny too."


	3. Chapter 3

Amy stood up from her desk and silently wiped her remaining tears. Her experiment to increase Sheldon's feelings for her had indeed worked. But at the same time, it had also distanced her from her boyfriend.

Before Sheldon, Amy had never really desired a man. Aside from a brief interest in Penny's friend Zack, she had never before felt the arousal and passion in her loins that Sheldon inspired. She was both joyous and devastated; both happy and disappointed. Her life up until now had been the apologue of an outcast. Thrown aside by her peers in youth and disregarded by most in adulthood. She had craved the acceptance and favor of people for years before finally accepting the wallflower-like existence of being an intellectual being.

Now she was stuck at an impasse. She texted Penny and waited for a reply. There was no answer. She knew Penny wasn't scheduled for work today; she had a pdf of Penny's schedule in her iPhone. She tried calling her phone and it went straight to voicemail. Feeling desperate, she grabbed her messenger bag and tossed it over shoulder. Surely Penny would know what to do.

* * *

The week had been full of touching and kissing. At times, Sheldon forgot they were practicing for another woman. All he could think about was Penny. Her hair, her breasts, her rear, her abs. He wanted her with a fervency that he had never expected. And the interesting part was that she seemed to feel the same way. Their marathon sessions of making out and fondling had become so exciting, he momentarily forgot about their real purpose. To have her in his arms was bliss, without her, he wasn't sure he could breathe. Was it just a physical attraction or was he falling for her? He couldn't decide. She was at the forefront of his thoughts, fears, joy and fantasies. Right now, he kissed her neck and sat her in his lap. Hopefully, she'd never want to stop kissing.

* * *

Leonard couldn't believe his eyes. He'd walked into his apartment and found Sheldon and Penny sitting on his couch. More correctly, Sheldon in his spot and Penny on his lap.

"Um, excuse me… what… is going on here?" He asked, pulling his messenger bag off his shoulders.

"I'm glad you asked-" Sheldon started, just as Penny said "I can explain-"

They looked at each other and laughed.

"No, really. What is going on here?" he asked again, his voice raising an octave.

Penny stood up and walked over to her diminutive boyfriend. Sheldon stood as well.

"Leonard, we've been conducting lessons in affection so Sheldon can feel more comfortable being with Amy physically." She explained.

"So my best friend, who has never so much as shown an inkling of heterosexual fervor is now practicing moves on my girlfriend?"

"Precisely." Sheldon responded. "Now if you will kindly step aside, we still have things to do. What's next, Penny?"

"No, Sheldon! This isn't ok. Penny, what made you think this would be ok?" Leonard asked, astounded.

"Well, I just wanted to help."

"No, Penny. You just think that you can do anything and I'll stay with you. You take my love for granted. But this is not ok. What have you done? What else did I interrupt?"

"We've only been kissing. And holding hands. " She responded, her voice small and defensive.

"Kissing?" Leonard starts towards Sheldon, but Penny stands in his way.

"Leonard, I don't understand why you find this so infuriating. She was simply helping me overcome my aversion to touching."

"Is that all she was doing?" Leonard asked, calmly.

"What do you mean, Leonard?" She asked.

"Tell me there are no feelings here." He demanded.

They all stood still as the silence engulfed them. Leonard let out a hoarse sob and stormed to his bedroom without a word.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Penny asked.

"Because I could not honestly say there are no feelings." Sheldon responded softly.

Penny walked up to Sheldon and gently stroked his face; an action that only 2 weeks ago would have made Sheldon retreat with disgust now only made him shudder with arousal. He let out a sigh and pulled her into his arms.

"You should have gone after him." He whispered, his voice tinged with unfamiliar emotion.

"Maybe." She said soothingly as she stroked his back. Penny was overcome with emotion. She loved Leonard, but it was a boring love. She felt so excited with Sheldon; their antagonistic relationship had always aroused her. For her, this was simply the culmination of years of suppressed attraction. She hated that she had hurt Leonard. But she needed this; she needed Sheldon more.

Penny lifted her head and tenderly kissed Sheldon on the neck. He moaned a soft purr-like moan. He lowered his head and took her lips fiercely with his. They kissed and everything else was forgotten; joy and pain, success and failure, science and acting.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door and Amy's voice.

"Sheldon, it's Amy."

**Hello All, I just wanted to take the time and thank all my followers and reviewers. This is my first fan fic and I'm still trying to get the hang of editing and uploading. I know my chapters are short, but I hope that I pack a lot of emotion and action in each one. Thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nothing belongs to me! It all belongs to the creators, writers and producers.**

Penny and Sheldon looked at each other in terror. She hadn't considered Amy. She had simply been acting on her emotions. She walked to the door, trying to calm her rattled nerves. Sheldon hissed behind her.

"Penny, what are we going to tell her?"

"The truth."

She opened the door and saw Amy's bedraggled appearance. Her face tear stained and her eyes puffy from crying. Her messenger bag hung loosely from her fingers and her sweater was draped haphazardly on her slightly hunched shoulders. However, her face lit up when she saw Penny.

"Hi, bestie." She said, her voice lacking its usual peppiness.

"Hi Amy, come on in." She moved out of the way as Amy slowly walked into the apartment.

Penny watched her best friend with silent agony. She was torn. As excited as she was about what was developing between her and Sheldon, she couldn't crush her best friend. She walked to Amy and gave her a hug.

"Thanks, bestie. I needed that."

"Amy, why are you here? I told you that I needed time." Sheldon started.

"I know what you said, but when Penny didn't answer the door, I couldn't just pass your door without seeing you. Sheldon, you may not be able to reciprocate this right now, but I love you. You're my best friend and I'm completely in love with you." Amy walked up to him and placed her hands on his forearms.

She looked up in amazement when he didn't pull away. Instead he grabbed hold of her hands and squeezed.

"Amy, I love you too." He said, smiling his koala smile.

Penny walked out of the room, the scene both touching and heart wrenching. It looked like they were going to work things out. She felt like a fish out of water. Both dying for air and out of her comfort zone. She wiped away a stray tear and walked towards Leonard's room. She would salvage her relationship. At least one heart would be mended today. It would certainly not be hers.

* * *

She opened the door to Leonard's room and walked in. He was on the bed with his head in his hands. His shoulders heaved with hushed sobs and an occasional hiccup would interrupt his cries. She watched the man she loved with silent regret and pain. She had fought herself for years over breaking up with Leonard. It was the worst mistake of her life and any pain she caused him, she felt herself multiplied. Slowly, she approached the bed and sat down next to him.

"Leonard, I love you." She said softly.

He stilled.

Lifting his head, he looked into her eyes, his glasses askew from his previous position.

"I know I don't say it often enough. And I do take your love for granted. Leonard, I'm sorry for hurting you. We sincerely were just practicing. He loves Amy, not me. I love you." She took his hand.

"I was sideswiped today, Penny. Seeing you two together- it just hurt so badly."

"I know, baby. And I'm sorry. I should have told you about his proposition. He came to me because he loves Amy so much and doesn't know how to show her. The only reason I can teach love is because I was taught unconditional love by you." She stroked his face.

He turned and took her into his arms. She felt tears sliding down her face. She was salvaging her relationship with Leonard. She should be happy. But all she felt was pain.

* * *

Sheldon and Amy sat enjoying a candlelit dinner at her apartment. She had cleaned up nicely and put on a pretty royal green sheath dress that Penny said brought out her eyes. She was ecstatic; on the ride over, Sheldon repeated touched her arm and leg during conversation and even wiped her face when she cried happy tears.

"You look beautiful tonight, Amy." He said, sincerely.

"Thank you, Sheldon." She beamed.

Sheldon was glad he had not told Amy who his practice partner was. She had seemed pleased with the results. He found it surprisingly easy to touch Amy Farrah Fowler. She didn't necessarily excite him the way that Penny did, but he found her lovely face more appealing than ever.

He sipped his strawberry Quik and gazed into her eyes. She appeared to be giving him a come-hither look. Penny had taught him all about those too.

"Amy, do you have the ingredients for a Long Island Iced Tea?" he asked, casually.

"I believe I do. Would you care for one?" She asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Yes, thank you." He responded.

He would need liquid courage for what he was planning…

* * *

**Thank you all again! Please Review! I may wrap it up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**ONCE AGAIN, I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

There was something surprisingly not awkward in the way Sheldon touched her. Amy thought they might fumble through coitus, but if their commute to the bedroom was any indication- they'd be fine.

They lay in her bed kissing and touching, while Amy thought about how far they had come. She was excited and apprehensive. Surely, he'd balk at her naked form. Soon, however, Sheldon undressed her with careful and precise hands. He sighed in appreciation of her body. She was self-conscious, having seen Penny naked and knowing that Sheldon had as well, she knew she fell short of the blonde goddess's proportions.

Sheldon immediately put those fears to rest.

"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen." He whispered, kissing her behind her ear.

She moaned in pleasure. She would have to thank his practice partner personally.

* * *

Rajesh Koothrapali stood in front of the university pharmacy. He had been prescribed anti-anxiety medication that would hopefully help him with his communications with women. Side effects included headache and mood swings, both of which were acceptable to Raj. He opened the pill bottle and took a pill with a swig of Coke Zero.

He began to walk through the campus. He wanted to relax today. The last year had been tough. All of his friends had found love, except him. He had even considered marrying for convenience to a lesbian just so he wouldn't be alone. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. He wanted to be in love. He had never been in love before- maybe in deep infatuation with Bernadette. He'd had crushes on almost every woman he met, but never the audacity to speak openly to his imagined conquests. There was one girl in particular that he had seen working at the library.

As the sky darkened, he turned into the library. He felt his body relaxing in a way that must be related to his new pill. At the desk, a young Indian woman was reading a textbook. He approached her and felt his anxiety ebb away.

"Hello." He said.

"Hi, may I help you with something?" she asked, her large almond shaped brown eyes taking him in.

He looked at her with appreciation. She was beautiful caramel colored woman with the soft lilting accent of home.

"What's your name?" he asked, without hesitation.

"My name is Padma." She replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Hi, Padma. My name is Rajesh Koothrapali. I'm going to be honest with you. Up until now, I have had a very difficult time talking to women. But I am putting that behind me because I find you very beautiful and I would like to take you to dinner." He said, boldly.

"Wow, but I don't even know you." She protested.

"I know. But I want to get to know _you_. I work here in the Physics department. You can Google me if you'd like." He offered.

She blushed. "I already have."

"So, you've noticed me as well?" he asked smiling broadly.

She nodded and lowered her head.

"Listen, Padma. Since you already know that I'm well regarded, let me show you I can be a gentleman as well."

She thought for a moment and then said, "Yes. I will go to dinner with you."

"Are you available tonight? I know a good Thai restaurant near the campus."

She smiled.

"Let me clock out and I'll meet you outside." She said, closing her textbook.

Raj walked outside and breathed in the salty air. Things were finally looking up. He would just have to take things slow. No showing off his wealth or being a braggart. This time he would learn how to love. This time he would not run away from love or scare her away. For the first time in over a year, he felt hopeful.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I felt the need to bring in the other characters to fill out the story. Howard and Bernadette will soon be making appearances as well. To my reviewers: I'm an avid Shamy supporter, so her happiness is crucial to my story. I just want the characters to care that they are hurting their loved ones. What we have here is a case of love vs. lust and what happens when you fall for the wrong one? Stay tuned and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing. All characters are property of the creators, writers, and producers.**

Penny was overcome with guilt. Making up with Leonard had been easy. He loved her with an unconditional fervor that could not be measured. He could not know, however, that she was falling for his best friend. When Sheldon had told Amy how he felt, she had felt like a knife was stabbing her in the chest. The pain and unfamiliar discomfort of rejection was something she wasn't accustomed to feeling and precisely why she ran into the safety net that was Leonard. She knew he would never hurt her. If that was taking him for granted, then so be it. Amy and Leonard were the innocent victims in this game she and Sheldon had chosen to play. To save their hearts being broken, she had to stay away from Sheldon. She knew that their attraction was too strong and their connection too deep. While they both loved their significant others deeply, it was nothing compared to the passion that they felt for each other. She knew that when Sheldon told Amy he loved her, he said it because it was the truth and it was the logical route to take. There was no logic or reason for Penny and Sheldon's affection.

"What's on your mind?" Leonard asked her. He lay in the bed relaxing with his head propped up on one arm.

"Oh, nothing." She replied. Her phone started beeping, indicating a text message. As she read the words, her heart caught up in her chest. She choked back a sob and sat up in the bed, ready to throw the phone across the room.

"What's the matter?" Leonard asked, sitting up.

"Nothing!" She said, much too loudly.

"O…k. Well, who was that?" he asked.

"It was Amy." She worked on slowing down her breathing.

"And what did she say that made you sit up and do all that huffing and puffing?"

"Leonard, why are you asking me so many questions?" She stood up and walked over to her closet.

"I'm just trying to be involved. That's all. You seem distracted."

She grabbed her robe and put it on slowly. She turned around and looked directly into Leonard's eyes.

Amy's text said, 'Enjoying the afterglow. Sheldon was amazing' "

* * *

Amy knew her text was misleading. She was tired of being made fun of for not having a sexual relationship with her boyfriend. Their romantic exploits had gotten far, but Sheldon had stopped himself just short of penetration. She completely understood; he had come so far in 2 weeks already. To be kissed and touched by Sheldon Cooper was her dream and her dream had been realized.

She watched her resplendent boyfriend as he came out of the shower. He had bulked up significantly since they first met, his wiry frame now holding a sturdier physique. His boyish face still smooth and waxy, he exuded the innocence of a first lover. She rolled over in bed and gave her best come hither look to which he gave her a wide smile.

"Amy, you have such beautiful eyes." He said, sitting down next to her.

She blushed and took his hand. Her heart jumped when he didn't pull away.

"You have given me something special, Sheldon. I appreciate you going through all this trouble for me…"

"There was no trouble." He interrupted quietly.

"No one has ever made me feel the way you have. You made me feel special and beautiful and unique."

"Only because you are, Amy." He kissed her on the cheek.

Standing, he said " I need to go home tonight. My Friday pajamas are at home."

She smiled and sat up from the bed. "Let me walk you out."

"No, you stay in bed. I can let myself out." He walked to the door and turned to his girlfriend.

"Goodnight, Amy. I do love you."

"I love you too, Sheldon. Good night."

He walked to the door of her apartment and sighed. While it was true that he loved Amy, it was the thought of Penny that had stopped him from consummating his relationship with Amy. He and Penny needed to have a serious talk. As much as he wanted Penny, he loved both Amy and Leonard and did not want them to be hurt. That in itself was a sign of how far he had come emotionally.

**Please Review! Trying to please all Shenny and Shamy lovers alike. Stay tuned to a choose your own path ending!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing. All characters are property of the creators, writers, and producers.**

Bernadette sat holding the pregnancy test in her hand. There was no doubt that the plus sign meant she was pregnant. It was, after all, the 10th test she had taken. They were all taunting her with plus signs and pink lines. This was her worst fear; pregnant before her first year of marriage was done. She had relegated herself to the idea of procreation, but not so soon. She was discouraged because with her job, she would have to either do desk work for the 9 months or take a leave of absence. She couldn't expose her unborn child to the contagious viruses she was exposed to on a daily basis.

She wiped away stray tears. She knew Howie would be excited, but she was devastated. She didn't know how to love a child. She didn't know how to hide bitterness. How was she going to succeed as a mother if she had no desire to ever be one?

* * *

Sheldon, Raj, Leonard and Howard sat around the table in the cafeteria at Cal-Tech. They all stared at Sheldon with fascination as he ate his sundae. They had all heard through the nerd-vine about his exploits with Amy and they wanted details.

"So, Sheldon…you and Amy have fun last night?" Howard asked, with a curious leer.

""Oh yes. We enjoyed our time together tremendously. You know, she is simply a joy to be around. We had spaghetti with little pieces of hot dog cut up in it for dinner." He said, without a hint of humor.

"Is that _all_ you had?" Rajesh asked, laughing into his napkin.

The other 2 friends all snickered.

"I'll have you know that a gentleman doesn't kiss and tell." Sheldon said, haughtily.

"Yeah, but a Sheldon doesn't kiss at all… so we're kind of confused here." Leonard laughed.

"If you must know, Amy and I did engage in intimate activities. The details of which are none of your beeswax."

"Well, speaking of intimate activities, I have a girlfriend!" Raj announced.

The group all cheered and congratulated Raj.

"Her name is Padma and she works at the University library. She is shy like me, but she is so funny." He smiled, barely able to contain his joy.

"I think I'll be sharing some good news soon as well." Howard said, feeling the need to boast himself.

"Well, Howard, what could your news possibly be? You're married with expected regular copulation and you've been to space. Quite frankly, I believe you have peaked." Sheldon said calmly.

Howard rolled his eyes at Sheldon and continued. "Stay tuned, my friends, the best is yet to come for the Wolowitz family."

* * *

Howard walked into his and Bernadette's apartment and took off his shoes.

"Honey, I'm home" He called out in a undeterminable accent. Laughing at himself, Howard launched himself on the couch and switched on the TV.

Bernadette walked into the living room in her slippers and bathrobe. She stood next to Howard and sighed heavily.

Howard looked up to see his wife pale and teary eyed.

"Bernie, what's the matter?" he asked, standing up and pulling her into his arms. She began to sob and he stroked her on her back.

"I'm pregnant. Howie, I don't know how this happened." She sobbed.

"I do. We're married and we make love regularly." He said, in a deep voice that only he found sexy.

"But I am diligent with my birth control! Howie, I don't want this baby." She cried.

"What do you mean? You don't want to have my baby?" he took a step back.

"Howie, I love you, but I told you kids weren't in my playbook. If they were, it would be later on in life."

"But I thought if you actually conceived, you would be ecstatic to be carrying my baby. A little bit of you and a little bit of me."

"Well, I'm not. This ruins everything!" She cried. She turned and ran into the bedroom sobbing.

Howie sighed. "Well, I misjudged that one. Swapping out her birth control for sugar pills wasn't the brilliant idea I thought it would be."

He sat down on the couch to call his mother and share the good news.

**Please Review! Trying to please all Shenny and Shamy lovers alike. Stay tuned to a choose your own path ending!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing. All characters are property of the creators, writers, and producers.**

Penny, Bernadette and Amy sat around the bar at Penny's apartment recapping their week. All but Penny were candid with the details.

"And for some strange reason, Howard seemed like he was expecting the announcement. He was so happy. He immediately called his mother. He didn't even come after me when I ran off crying."

"Men." Penny said, turning up her glass of wine.

"Well, not all men. Sheldon was extremely caring this week. He called me several times just to chat." Amy smiled, hugging herself.

Penny poured herself another glass and turned it up again. She had told Sheldon that calling to chat was an important part of being in a relationship. He had yet to call her since reuniting with Amy.

"I just feel like he may have did something to knock me up." Bernadette continued, sipping her iced water.

"He certainly did." Penny chuckled.

"No, not that. Well, yeah he did that. But I feel like he did something to my birth control." She admitted.

"Bernadette, that is a fairly serious accusation." Amy said, twirling her straw in her cocktail.

"Yeah, Bern, that's some soap opera level drama. Why do you figure?" Penny asked, drinking out of the wine bottle.

"I don't know for sure. It's just a feeling. He was so offended by my reaction."

"Well, of course he was offended. He wants to be a dad and this was probably the best news he ever got." Penny offered.

"You really think that's all?" Bernadette asked.

"I think so too, Bernadette. You're obviously overreacting because of the increased in hormones resulting from your pregnancy."

Bernadette lowered her head in agreement, but couldn't shake the nagging feeling that Howie had compromised her birth control.

"Now for an update of me and Sheldon!" Amy announced.

Penny groaned.

"We spent all last night, cuddling and watching Star Trek: The New Generation. I told him it was a compromise, my physical desire and his entertainment desire. He then told me that he wanted both! He initiated the cuddling and even prepared me a beverage- at my house!" She clapped her hands in joy.

"That's great." Bernadette said with little enthusiasm. She got up and sprinted to the bathroom, morning sickness taking its toll.

Alone with Amy, Penny teetered between wanting to know how Sheldon was in bed and wanting to throw a drink in Amy's smug face.

"Did you guys really have sex?" She asked, instead.

Amy blushed. "No. Almost."

Penny sighed in relief. A strange part of her wanted to be Sheldon's first. She knew it was crazy, she was with Leonard and he was with Amy. But that carnal part of her wanted to claim Sheldon as hers.

* * *

Leonard looked again at the email from Priya. She was back in the States and wanted to have dinner with him. The proud part of him felt entitled to having dinner with an ex. Penny had kinda sorta cheated on him. With Sheldon, no less. He also wanted to get some closure to their breakup. He never heard from her what happened with her ex. He clicked reply and began to type.

* * *

"I'm telling you Mom, I just did what I had to do. I promised you grandchildren and I'm going to deliver." Howard listened to his mother talking loudly through the receiver.

"Well, it worked on Days of our lives and it worked in real life." He chuckled.

"What worked on Days of our lives, Howie?" Bernadette asked, walking into the apartment.

"Mom, I have to go." He disconnected his call and turned to his small, angry wife.

"What worked in real life, Howard Wolowitz?" She asked again, walking up to his face.

"Uh, a visualization process where the man verbally-"

"Stop lying to me, Howard!" She interrupted.

He sighed. "Remember a few weeks back when you couldn't find your birth control? I took it to work and had the psych department grad students create a placebo… sugar pills. I can explain, Bernie. I just knew that once you knew you were carrying my child-our child, you would change your mind."

"Howard, how could you? This is my body. Mine! How dare you?" She cried. She picked up her purse and walked to the door.

"Bernie, where are you going?" he asked, his voice small and resigned.

"Anywhere that's not here. I don't want to see you for the foreseeable future. You have really messed up this time, Howie."

She closed the door behind as she left. Howard sat down on their couch and put his head in his hands.

"God, I don't want to lose her."

**Please Review! Trying to please all Shenny and Shamy lovers alike. Stay tuned to a choose your own path ending!**


End file.
